


The last train

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X soft stories [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Art, Artist Yoo Kihyun, Character Development, Character Study, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Break Up, Stephen King References, Strangers to Lovers, Whipped Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Whipped Yoo Kihyun, Writers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Kihyun, an artist who's going through a rough time after his breakup with Minhyuk.Hyunwoo, a writer with severe writer's block who decides to go back to his quiet hometown to focus on writing.They meet on the last train, unaware of how a simple evening will change all their life.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Monsta X soft stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212287
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Monsta X OTPs





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was streaming down the streets, covering the city with grief. It was a sad, rainy day, weeping in melancholy. Kihyun remembered, albeit bitterly, days on the station platform drawing passers-by. The sun once lit up the sky and happy faces, filled with joy at the idea of reuniting with loved ones. Or those full of ambition who felt animated by a sudden force and crazy dreams, which nevertheless seemed to them achievable. Kihyun was only happy to draw, to keep track of these strangers. It was on this day that, illuminating, a man left the last train. He was tall, blond, and smiled so sweetly that Kihyun's breath stopped. Their gazes met, and the smile he loved so much was then given to him. From this hand, he became the muse of the artist who finally felt animated by this force that he did not understand before. He made his most beautiful paintings, lived his most beautiful moments in the company of the one who became his lover. Love, although beautiful and magical, was falling apart day by day, slowly slipped away until its death. The sunny days of happiness turned stormy and cloudy. The illuminated smiles faded and the house was filled with tears and cries. Despite all this, Kihyun was still an artist; and like any artist, was a hopeless romantic. He hoped for a fairytale life that never came. Even on that dark day, he continued to hope that Minhyuk would come back for him, preventing him from taking the last train to a place he didn't even know the name of.

**"I'm leaving,"** he had told Minhyuk the night before. The only thing he had in return was his own echo. Minhyuk was reading on the couch **"** **Tomorrow."**

The blonde did not even lift his head, as if he were completely immersed in this rumors magazine. If he was actually, well, their relationship was in the worst state that Kihyun thought. He wanted to scream at him, to beg him _PLEASE SAY SOMETHING! DON'T GIVE UP SO EASILY!_

But Minhyuk didn't seem to care. Kihyun purchased his ticket with a bitter taste in his mouth.

  
  


Kihyun didn't even know where he was going, to be honest. He didn't care, he just needed to go away; for himself and Minhyuk. He needed to draw again, to get up and become the person he was before. But how to forget that incredible feeling of being loved and happy? Kihyun almost didn't want to move on. Wanted to keep lying to himself that his relationship hadn't been dead for many months now. 

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he saw the train arrive. The rain was soaking his body, his only bag all wet now. Kihyun left with almost nothing, only what he really needed. 

When the train stopped and opened its doors, Kihyun entered it. There was almost no one and he took place next to the window. He was watching the rainfall on the window, little drops creating imaginary patterns. Kihyun had his fun tracing them, absorbed in his task until a deep voice resonated in his ears.

**《May I sit here?》**

The man was tall, very tall and muscled, yet had a defined face and the softest look the artists had ever seen on anyone. His hair was a shade of dark black which reminded him of a raven. His cheeks were also slightly rosy from the cold rain and Kihyun noted that he had been smart enough to bring an umbrella-unlike him. Even through his clothes, the way his body was shaped seemed to be sculpted by the gods themselves, so delicate yet rough and manly. And the way, god, the way his eyes held the softest and most comforting gaze he had ever seen. Kihyun already had an idea of what perfect shade of brown he could use to draw the stranger.

**"May I?..."**

At this moment, Kihyun snapped out of his thoughts and noticed he took way too long to answer. Cool, now he looked like a weirdo.

**"Oh, sure!"**

Idle, the artist wondered if the tall man in front of him was some kind of teacher. The way he talked was very…Literate

 **"Thank you**."

A soft smile spread on his lips as he sat next to Kihyun. Then, two thoughts arose in his mind. First, why did he sit next to him while there were so many places on the train? Second, his voice was so soothing. Now, Kihyun didn't know anymore if he was a radio animator or a university teacher. Then, the train started moving, a calm atmosphere taking place.

**"Need this, maybe?"**

The beautiful stranger was handing him a towel. Kihyun was surprised by the gesture, but kind of touched too. A slight smile took place on his lips too.

**"Yes, thank you."**

As he was drying his wet body, Kihyun grew curious. He wanted to know where they were heading.

**"Where are we heading?"**

The tall man seemed surprised, yet smiled softly. He was amused, a slight smirk on his lips.

**"So you're on a train who goes you don't know where?"**

Kihyun definitely felt stupid now, because this was indeed a bad idea. He needed to go elsewhere, but he should've thought about where first. Yeah, that was stupid and he cringed internally at himself.

_Great, now I look like a dumbass. That's why you're always alone, Kihyun._

The raven-haired boy didn't look like he was judging Kihyun, rather just being amused. Nevertheless, the smaller boy was all red and tried to come up with an excuse. He could think of none.

**"Hmm...Yeah. I guess..."**

The man next to Kihyun laughed, such an angelic sound that he could hear all day. 

**"Wanna end up like Trisha MacFarland?"**

Kihyun's face fell in surprise and the taller's face fell too in understanding and a bit of disappointment.

**"Sorry, forgot people don't always get my books reference-"**

Kihyun quickly cut him, a smile on his lips and eyes shining a bit. He then grinned.

**"Hmm, who knows, at least you'll be able to testify about my disappearance. Let's just hope I won't hallucinate."**

The raven-haired man's eyes shined too like a light had been lighted up in him. Something very powerful, a passion that could be easily seen through his gaze. Something that moved something in Kihyun, remembered him of his own passion for drawing.

**"Wait you know what I'm talking about??"**

He was so beautiful, Kihyun thought. He was like a child in a candy shop, looked so excited and happy at the idea of Kihyun getting his reference. The latter thought it was absolutely adorable.

 **"Of course I do,** **_The girl who loved Tom Gordon_ ** **is actually my favorite book."**

The smile on the stranger's lips got wider, his eyes shining even more. He seemed so pleased and happy. Kihyun couldn't stop his heart from beating a bit faster.

**"Me too!!"**

Kihyun couldn't help smiling wider than he did in a while. The travel was long but pleasant, conversation flowing so easily between the two of them. Kihyun hadn't had so much fun in a long while talking to someone; he always had difficulty talking to people after all. His strong social anxiety seemed to not overwhelm him for once. Kihyun learned the stranger's name: Hyunwoo. But, as the train was announced to be arriving soon, Kihyun remembered he still didn't know where he was going.

**"Hey, where are we going?"**

Hyunwoo smiled, still a bit amused.

**"Jeonju. I guess you don't really have any plans there considering you didn't even know where you were going?"**

Kihyun shook his head no. He really didn't know what to do, or even where he was going. He didn't know Jeonju at all, had never been there, yet he thought that it at least could make a good place to draw at least-He knew Jeonju was kind of countryside. Though, one question kept going on and on in his mind: Where would he go? He couldn't just...Sleep in the streets. That'd be pretty crappy and not very smart. He should've thought before going to a random place…

**"I guess that means no. You don't have a place to stay?"**

Again, he shook his head no while biting his lip. Ah, now he was anxious. He didn't want to sleep outside in an unknown city with only one bag and not much money on him! He would eventually die if he did nothing!

**"Maybe you could show me a hostel? Something like that?"**

Kihyun didn't have much money; you don't gain much being a recently graduated art student. Nonetheless, it was better to sleep in a hostel some nights before finding a solution than sleeping in the streets.

Hyunwoo seemed to think. Kihyun guessed he knew the city as he knew where he was going, and wondering why he was going there. Maybe it was his hometown.

**"You said you draw, right?"**

Kihyun nodded, not really knowing where Hyunwoo was going. He wasn't a really good artist...Or at least he thought. And it had been so long since he last touched a pen, he didn't know if he could actually draw anymore.

**"You told me you had difficulty finding inspiration lately. Come with me. I'm going to my childhood home, it's kind of far in the forest and very quiet. I'm going there to write, I'm a writer. So it could be a win-win situation-You can draw and I can write and it's quiet. I don't want you to sleep in the streets."**

Kihyun wasn't really surprised to hear that Hyunwoo was a writer-It fit with his soft, calm, thoughtful personality. Though, Kihyun was struck by the sudden proposal. Hyunwoo, a stranger he met on a train 3 hours ago, was proposing him to come with him to his own house in the woods for his own good? Either he was a psychopath or he was too sweet for this world.

Kihyun preferred to think he was sweet. It fit more. Also, he couldn't refuse the proposal; that was it, or the streets for god knows how long. It couldn't be that bad. Forgetting his heartbreak in a forest, painting would maybe work.

**"Okay, yeah, that sounds good if you're sure."**

Kihyun smiled softly. Hyunwoo shared the smile back.

**"I am."**

Meanwhile, the rain was still hitting the window. It was sweeter now, comforting. Kihyun had a strange feeling his life would change from now on. Who knows what could happen with a stranger in the middle of the forest?


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A developping friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I AM NOT DEAD  
> Sorry for taking time to update, I literally had no idea. Still don't. But hey, I'll figure it out eventually! Hope yall like it ♡

The smell of rain loomed large as Hyunwoo and Kihyun walked in the streets of Jeonju. The sky was starting to darken a little bit due to the late hour and Kihyun was so anxious to finally get to the writer's house. The sun had resurfaced earlier, illuminating the older man's skin as he directed his sidekick towards his abode. His skin was very pleasing to the eye, smooth and dark. Kihyun could already imagine what colors he would use to represent the beauty of the man in front of him.

**"The trees,"** Hyunwoo began as he watched the leaves blowing in the wind. He looked thoughtful, hands in his pockets and a small smile tugging at his lips.  **"They are beautiful, don't you think? Their leaves, they are colorful and move in the wind. It's reassuring, I think, to watch the leaves move. It brings back old memories of childhood, and it has a certain nostalgic beauty, don't you think? "**

  
  


Hyunwoo paused in his monologue and silence surrounded them again, comfortably. They were words straight from a story, which fitted with the taller man. The words were quite fuzzy, poetic, but Kihyun understood them. Although he was a poor writer, as an artist he could totally capture the beauty in the little things of everyday life. The ones that people didn't notice, that seemed so habitual that they were overlooked without much questioning. But these things, Kihyun and Hyunwoo saw them. The older one transcribed them with his pen, immersed himself in the beauty of things while his younger counterpart soaked up their colors and memorized each of their curves in order to be able to sketch them. The thought made the younger smile as they passed through a darker corner of town, into the still damp forest. Raindrops still trickled down the reddish leaves, a smell of damp earth hanging in the air.

  
  


**"You're right... Even though I feel like I'm talking to Victor Hugo right now."** Joked Kihyun with a sweet smile on his lips. He saw his sidekick smile in turn, turning to look at him. There was a little glint in his eyes, a little mocking glow, but not in a bad way. Kihyun liked the lightness that emanated from his companion.

  
  


**"Hmm, maybe I'm his reincarnation, who knows! I look like two drops of water after all!"**

At these words, a loud laugh escaped Kihyun's lips. It had been a long time since he had felt so...Free. Also free and light, as if not much mattered. 

**"Of course, same beard!"**

A laugh escaped Hyunwoo's lips as well, which surprised the smaller one. His sidekick was usually calmer, less responsive, but such a reaction was far from bothering Kihyun. He thought it sounded melodious.

  
  


Their walk went well, peacefully, as they walked towards the house which was located a little in the back of town. As the two cronies walked in comfortable silence, they passed over a stretch of grass, the sun still shining lightly over the city. Kihyun was lost in his imagination, the landscape stretching out before his dumbfounded eyes. The view was magnificent, more so than in downtown Seoul where it was all gray and industrial. In this part of their country, the air was clear and trees stretched out within sight. It reminded the artist of those art classes where he drew landscapes like this one from photos found on the net. However, seeing it in person was quite another thing and Kihyun was amazed at the peaceful atmosphere.

  
  


When he turned to say something to Hyunwoo, he found that the latter was standing a little in front of him, staring at the horizon in a somewhat melancholic way. Probably childhood memories, Kihyun thought as he thought back to the man telling him he grew up here. He wouldn't have minded growing up here too, it seemed peaceful; although somewhat lonely. Before he could ask Hyunwoo some questions about his childhood out of curiosity, the man started talking.

**-I used to come here all the time...Sit here, and look at the landscape. Write and read, too.**

Kihyun laughed, nicely, he was just...Surprised. He used to be a hyperactive kid, wasn't the type to sit and look at the sky; the only exception was when he was drawing. He rarely saw any kid sit and just read or even write for hours, though it weirdly suited Hyunwoo. The man looked calm, the kind of child who was probably more mature than every other child his age. And there was him, when he thought about it, the guy who couldn't stop drawing over books instead of reading them when he was young. It made Kihyun smile.

**"Sorry, sorry. Just...It's not what children usually do. But I think it's cute."**

A second passed, and the smaller man saw the way his new friend was looking at the horizon, wind moving his hair slightly and sweet skin glistening under the sun. That sight was like a punch in Kihyun's stomach. It was as if a light suddenly lit up in his head, inspiration washing over Kihyun all of a sudden.

**"Hyunwoo! Could you-Look it's gonna be weird but can I just start a draft of you as my model? It's very weird but this sight gives me inspiration and you're a very good model. Is that weird to say? Is it flirty? I'm really not trying to flirt!"**

Another laugh escaped Hyunwoo's lips, a bright one. He seemed happy, peaceful, amused by Kihyun's red face. He thought that the younger was really cute like that, and knew he wouldn't get bored with Kihyun's presence by his side. Having such a fresh presence was inspiring.

**"Yeah, I can do that. I'll just write some notes down."**

The deal was wrapped like this. They both sat on the grass, Kihyun drawing as Hyunwoo wrote little things that could help, and notes. Sun eventually settled down, but it didn't bother either of them; it was just calm and a nice atmosphere. The wind was also still blowing, creating a little melody that was very pleasing to hear.

**"I know, I was a boring child. Well, actually had ADHD, still does. My mom couldn't find a way to sit me down unless I was reading. I think books saved my life."**

Kihyun laughed, imagining what kind of child his new friend probably was. They both shared many memories, and Kihyun couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun truly talking with someone. His whole life had been energetic, moving around all the time; with Hyunwoo, it was calm, peaceful, no need to do anything to actually have fun. The same went with Hyunwoo, who admitted being a very lonely man with only one best friend named Hoseok, and that while he talked to many people, he didn't have a lot of close friends. It was nice to have a real company. 

When Kihyun laid down on his bed that night, he looked at his draft one last time. He didn't remember the last time he really drew something like that, with colors and a real identity. He was right; Hyunwoo truly was a perfect model, and he was glad that the older man accepted to model for him. The house was vintage but still kept a bit modern. There was something comforting, that felt like home here, but Kihyun also felt that it needed to be freshened up a bit. Maybe one day, he told himself as he fell asleep in the friend's room. All that he knew was that the first day of his "new life" was starting tomorrow, and he was actually excited about it. For something new in his boring life.

**"Be ready to be waken up early! The animals are quite loud here. Also, if you hear weird sounds, don't mind. It's either those animals or serial killers."**

Kihyun could practically hear the smile in the taller man's voice from the other room.  _ Fucking asshole. _

**"Don't make me tell you to go fuck yourself!"**

**"With your 175 cm ass?"**

**"Wait tomorrow!"**

Hyunwoo laughed, and Kihyun did too. He knew there was no real bite in the words. It felt comfortable here.

**"Yeah, yeah. Let's see. Goodnight, Kihyun."**

For the first time in weeks, the smaller man didn't have any trouble falling asleep, a smile on his lips.


End file.
